Battle For Azarath
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: When the Titans haven't seen Raven in days, they search for her until they eventually go to the mysterious birthplace of Raven, Azarath. However, The Titans aren't the only ones who go to Azarath.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another peaceful morning in Titans Tower. Robin,Cyborg, and Beast Boy were busy trying to beat each other at video games. Starfire was also busy in making traditional Tamaranean foods for the rest to eat. The only one who hadn't been seen all day was Raven. While the Titans knew that Raven liked to be left alone in her room, it was concerning that she hadn't come out to have a cup of herbal tea like she'd always have in the afternoon. Beast Boy had tried to bring her cup but when he knocked on her door, it didn't open and he wasn't greeted by her. He sighed as he walked back to where the others were at and sat the cup down on the counter top.

"So has anyone seen Raven?" He asked.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." Cyborg said to him.

"That's strange, I wonder if something's wrong with her." Robin said.

"Perhaps she is not feeling well." Starfire suggested.

"I don't know, Raven would have said something and I'm sure we all would have notice." Robin told her.

"Maybe we should check on her. She could need something." Cyborg said to them.

"That's a good idea." Robin said, smiling.

After making Raven something to eat, it was Starfire who knocked on her door and called out her name. After no answer, she knocked again but there was no sound of Raven's voice or footsteps from inside. When they decided to open her bedroom door, they found that Raven wasn't in there. The only thing they found were some candles on the floor, a book, and what looked her magic sand. The candles were still lit as they flickered in the darkness of her room making the shadows on her walls dance. They all stepped inside careful not to step on or touch anything. They didn't know what exactly they were looking for but they all figured they'd look for a note or a clue as to where Raven was. When they couldn't find anything,they left in hopes that Raven would return soon enough.

Days passed and they hadn't seen Raven. By then, the candles were burnt out leaving nothing but total darkness in her room. The Titans would walk passed her room and stop to go inside to see if she was back but it would just stay the same. It was even harder when there was trouble in Jump City and even though they did the best they could, it was barely enough without Raven's help.

When they returned to the tower bruised and in pain it was Starfire who broke the symphony of groans.

"Friends, I believe it's time to search for our friend Raven, she may be in trouble." She said.

"Starfire's right we need to look for Raven." Robin said in agreement.

"But how do we start looking for her?" Cyborg asked.

"We could search in her room, she might be-" Beast Boy said but was cut off.

"I don't think Raven would like it if we went into her room messing with her stuff B." Cyborg said to him.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Robin told them.

* * *

Opening Raven's bedroom door, they all walked in in search of anything that would tell them where Raven would be at. While Cyborg and Beast Boy looked on her book shelves for any clues, Robin and Starfire searched throughout the rest of the room. They all sighed as nothing caught their eyes of any sign where Raven would be at. It wasn't until Beast Boy tripped over Raven's opened spell book that he noticed the word 'Azarath'. He picked it up and had gone through the pages but something about the page he first saw caught his attention more than any other page.

He went back to it but couldn't figure out what the spell would be used for. It wasn't until Robin came over to him and looked at the page and didn't understand it either but something about the page made him think that it was a clue to where Raven was.

"Robin, Beast Boy, are you both alright?" Starfire asked.

"Yea, you both have been staring at that page for a couple of minutes." Cyborg said to them.

"There's something about this page that makes me wonder if this book's page is the key to finding Raven." Robin said to them.

"What do you mean Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I think raven used a spell to go to this place Azarath." He replied.

Immediately, Starfire gasped. She remembered when the Puppet King had stolen all but her and Raven's bodies as they switched not into the puppet's in each other's did she remember Raven telling her that she was born on a place called Azarath.

"Star, what is it?" Robin asked, looking at her.

"Raven told me once when we had switched bodies in an effort to get to know each other that she was born on Azarath." She said.

"I wonder if it's as creepy as the inside of her mind?" Beast boy commented.

"How do you know inside of her mind is the creepy?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy went inside Raven's room and messed around with her mirror used for meditation. Long story short, it was creepy but cool to see other sides of Raven's personality." Cyborg said to them.

"So the question is, how do we get to Azarath?" Beast Boy asked.

"I believe the tools on the floor will help us." Starfire said.

They looked to the floor and saw the sand and candles. With none of them having experience with Raven's spells, they decided to be careful in trying not to mess up the spell. When they all sat in the circle surrounded by sand, they all chanted the words that would hopefully take them to Azarath.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH!"

Within seconds, a bluish white light poured from the sand as it formed a cylindrical barrier that looked a like swirling vortex that lead them to a dimensional tunnel. With each of the Titans holding hands to prevent something bad happening, they held on tight until they saw a seal and had gone through it. After they had, they were shocked to see what Azarath looked like.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm only going to do one line break at a time for this story.**

 **I'm not sure how many chapter this story will have**

 **Other characters will appear in this story so it's not just the Teen Titans**

 **This story will probably take place some time after 'Titans Together'**


	2. Chapter 2

As all of them looked around in shock, they couldn't believe what was before them. It was a place of beauty. They felt like they were in a city rather than another realm. The city like landscape looked to be made of white stone and pure gold and the streets of marble. They walked around in hopes of finding Raven but it had appeared to be empty. When they had come to what look like a temple, they were immediately stopped by the sound of a voice from behind them.

"Do not enter the Temple Of Azarath!" A stern voice commanded.

When they turned around, they saw a man who was dressed in a cloak like Raven's. His eyes weren't seen visibly but the voice was enough for them to stop. The unknown man walked up to them not even bothering to ask them their names. However, he knew they must've been from Earth. He turned his head towards them before turning his whole body around.

"My name is Coman, High Magistrate of Azarath! State your business for coming here!" He ordered.

"We're the Teen Titans, we're here to look for our friend, Raven." Robin said to him.

"How did you get here? Only Azarathians are able to come here." He questioned.

"We came using one of Raven's spells." Robin replied.

"Look, we just came to find Raven so if you don't mind -" Cyborg said impatiently.

Cyborg started to walk up towards Temple Azarath but he was immediately stopped by Robin who had also stopped Beast Boy from saying anything to Coman. Cyborg's expression appeared to be disgruntled as he turned back and started to walk back where he once stood.

"Alright, listen up. We have to be careful here. We may be The Teen Titans but this is also where Raven was born. It looks like they take things very seriously here so we all need to be on our guard." Robin said to them.

"And I thought Azarath was going to be creepy looking.." Beast Boy trailed off.

"What if Raven's in that temple, how are we going to get in there?" Cyborg asked.

"Friends please, we need to respect the customs of Raven's home. If we respect the Azarathians, maybe they'll help us find Raven or take us to her." Starfire told them.

Everyone agreed and the more they learned about Azarath, the more they felt like they could understand Raven. Beast Boy in his mind, felt bad for the times he had called Raven creepy even though Raven would just let it go and even though she insulted him back, she had never taken it personally. When they learned that Azarathians were pacifists, they wondered why Raven would come back home. The more they stayed, the more they got to know about Azarath's history, Trigon, Azar, and more about Raven herself although she was still nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until High Magistrate Coman felt he could trust the Titans did he take them to go see Raven, who was in Temple Azarath training and meditating.

* * *

Back in Titans Tower, Slade's henchman were looking for the Titans but found nothing. When they had come across Raven's book, they looked at it before taking it back to Slade who they thought would be interested in it. While they had gone back to Slade's hideout, one of them handed Slade Raven's spell book with the chant to go to Azarath. He looked at it and while they couldn't see his expression, the robot henchmen knew he must've been pleased.

"How interesting. I think I might take a little vacation to Azarath." Slade said as his voice let out an eerie echo.

While Slade made plans to get to Azarath, The Titans still couldn't believe that they were in a temple in Azarath where Raven was born. The most shocked were Cyborg and Beast Boy but it was mostly Beast Boy as he remembered how much of a hard time he gave Raven for being 'creepy' and calling her books nasty. They continued to walk down a long beautiful hallway lead by Coman. He didn't say much except for few things here and there but remained mostly quiet.

"You will only talk to Raven for 15 minutes before you must leave." Coman said, voice echoing.

"Why do we need to leave?" Robin asked.

"Surely we can have more time with our dear friend." Starfire said.

"Yea, she's our friend, it's not like we're going to hurt her." Cyborg said.

"Come on dude. Stop being strict." Beast Boy said to him.

"Enough! Raven needs to train and meditate and I will not allow you to distract her!" Coman yelled, showing his authority over them.

When they reached large doors, they opened to reveal a marble and gold room with decorations of doves. It was more beautiful than the hallway and as they walked, they saw a two older women with Raven who was busy meditating.

"I hope she'll be strong enough for this." A woman in white said.

"She will Arella. Raven is strong and wise beyond her years. There's no telling of how powerful she will become." An older woman in red said to her.

"Excuse me, Azar, these are friends of Raven, they would like to talk to her." Coman said to both women.

"Very well." The woman said.

In just a few moments, Raven opened her eyes and soon she was able to talk to them. Raven talked to them about Azarath and its history. Despite it being destroyed, through Azar, she was able to restore it as well as the residents.

Back in Jump City, Slade had found a way to get to Azarath but as he was in the middle of it, he was greeted by Madam Rouge and Mallah.

"What do I owe this unwanted pleasure?" Slade asked.

"Give us the spell book." Mallah demanded.

Slade refused as he demeaned them angering Madam Rouge. She tried to attack Slade but he was too quick and they were quickly surrounded by his henchmen giving Slade time to escape.

"What do we do now?" Mallah asked Madam Rouge.

"We go back to Brain and find Slade." She replied.

Both of them took their leave after destroying the robot henchmen. When they reported back to Brain, he wasn't upset but pleased as they placed a tracker onto Slade, locating him as he escaped to another location. All they had to do now was wait for their opportunity but what they didn't know was that Slade was one step ahead of them.

"Fools." He said as the robot version of himself did just as he expected. He held the spell book tight in his grip before going to another location and continued his quest to go to Azarath.

* * *

 **So I want to clear up a few things before this story goes any further and people get confused:**

 *** Robin and Starfire are still together, their relationship isn't the main focus**

 *** Coman, Azar, and Arella are from the comics with the exception of Arella who also appeared in the Teen Titans series**

 *** I made a mistake, instead of this taking place after Titans Together, it takes place after Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo**

 *** I'll be using some information from the comics but it'll mostly be from the series and what I see fit**

 *** More characters are going to appear as the story continues**


	3. Chapter 3

For the last few days, Raven had been showing the others around and telling them about Azarath as they walked. None of the Titans could believe that Azarath would look like how it was and each of them expressed their opinion on how different it was compared to how they had imagined it. Raven smiled a bit before moving on then stopping to rest. They had talked for what seemed like hours and it had seemed that they wanted to learn more.

Raven sat cross legged in the grass while the others sprawled out in a comfortable position.

"Hey Rae, is there a chance we get to meet your mother?" Beast Boy asked.

The others looked at him with dread and excitement as to what Raven's answer would be. She looked at them with a cocked eyebrow before speaking to them.

"You guys have already seen my mother." She said.

"I don't believe we have Raven." Starfire said to her.

"Yea, shouldn't your mother be with you?" Cyborg asked.

"I would like to meet her." Robin said.

"You guys have seen my mother. Remember the woman in white?" Raven asked.

They had all nodded in response.

"That woman, Arella, she is my mother." Raven said.

All of them looked at Raven shocked. Arella looked beautiful and it was hard to believe that she would end up having Raven with Trigon. They listened to Raven about Arella and Trigon as they listened, they couldn't help but be horrified of how Raven was born but also how Arella arrived to Azarath. It wasn't until Beast Boy noticed someone familiar walk towards them did Raven stop.

"It's time to go back." Coman said.

"Why can't we have more time with Raven? Why do you have to be so strict? All we want is to spend time with her!" Beast Boy shouted.

He had inadvertently knocked Coman over causing him to land on his side. His hood had revealed a man who looked to be in his 30s with seemingly dark eyes and shoulder length indigo black hair. His eyes were almost the same color as Raven's but only darker. He didn't say anything but got up and waited for Raven. She turned to them before joining Coman as they faded into the distance. The others looked on but Beast Boy was only frustrated. He didn't know why he was but something still felt unresolved to him.

All of them said nothing as the wind blew gently. It felt peaceful but they wanted to know what Raven was training and meditating for and that was the question they were gonna ask Raven even if they could or couldn't. Leaving from where they stood, they continued to try and enjoy Azarath but it wasn't the same without Raven.

* * *

Back at Slade's new location, he studied the page that had the spell to go to Azarath. Having what was necessary to go, he began to preform the spell but was once again interrupted. He knew that they were after the book so he had ordered his minions to fight whoever was on the other side. As the door busted, he recognized The Hive students. Slade seemed very unimpressed and although neither side said anything, Slade knew what they were after.

"I'm fairly impressed, all business but no talk. Unfortunately for you, your business will end shortly." Slade said to them.

"It won't end till you hand over the book to us." Jinx replied.

"Close, but not close enough." He replied, dodging Jinx's attacks.

Mammoth and Gizmo were busy trying to immobilize Slade but his robot henchmen had caught them off guard as they began to surround them.

Gizmo and Mammoth laughed when they thought they would have the upper hand but they were wrong when a smoke bomb emerged and smoke filled the room giving Slade time to escape. Slade was amused that he had become a target but he had much bigger things to worry about. He preformed the spell yo get to Azarath without incident. It wasn't long before he had arrived in Azarath. Looking around, he began his search for the Titans.

Slade continued on and was careful not to be seen; moving stealthy throughout Azarath.

Meanwhile, Ad The Titans were unaware of Slade's arrival, they were starting to wonder when they'd seen Raven again but neither of then saw her or Coman. Beast Boy finally decided to look for Raven on his own.

Back in Jump City, The Brotherhood Of Evil had been trying to find Slade and the spell book as word had spread around about Raven's spell book. While every villain the Titans ever faced were racing to track down the book and Slade, the latter had made sure that no one would get to it. Soon, every villain was in agreement to get Slade and get to Azarath as a possible realm to rake over.

In the Temple Of Azarath, Azar had sensed an unknown presence in Azarath and had ordered Coman and other Azarathian officials to see who it was. Azar felt a sense of worry of how many more would come to Azarath. She and Arella continued to watch on as Raven was still meditating and trying for the battle that could put the fate if Azarath in Raven's hands.

When Coman returned he revealed to Azar that the unknown presence was named Slade. She had immediately ordered the Titans to come see her at once and with that order, Coman left to retrieve the Titans. Azar made sure that Arella and Raven were safe deep within the temple.

Slade became aware that he was being hunted for and there was no place he could hide that would ensure that he wouldn't be captured. The only thing he could do was to keep moving to avoid being captured by Azarathians or the Titans.

The Titans had come in front of Azar. She told them that Slade was in Azarath and told them to leave Azarath along with Slade go avoid the obliteration of Azarath. The Titans were shocked and now they had a mission to find Slade and get him back to Jump City. Azar looked on worrying not only about Slade but the fate of Azarath. Only Azar, Raven, Arella, and Coman knew why Raven was back in Azarath. Trigon had come back and was once again going to reclaim Azarath as his own again. Only Raven would be able to stop him from destroying Azarath again.

Everyone was on their own missions but the Titans or Slade didn't know that Trigon was returning soon and that Slade would be of help.


	4. Chapter 4

Slade continued to stealth fully move around without getting caught. He was determined not to get caught as he moved unseen. He was well aware that the Titans were after him. He wasn't stupid enough to believe they weren't. After all, this was their friend Raven's birthplace. When Slade first got to Azarath, it didn't seem to fit Raven's moody personality, at least to Slade. He found what seemed like the perfect place to stay at. When he looked around Azarath, he thought it would be the perfect place to take over and rule as his own. It was far better than Jump City. The only problem was that he didn't have his robot henchmen but that din't deter him from moving on to his plans to take over Azarath. Although he didn't have his usual bases, he thought better than to make his bade on Azarath, instead, preferring to take over what was already on Azarath then adding to it. For now, he continued to move throughout avoiding capture from Azarathians and the Teen Titans, specifically Robin.

Both the Titans and Azarathians were all on the hunt for Slade except for Raven whose training was almost complete. Azar and Arella continued to watch the meditating Raven. Both knew that Trigon was nearing but they didn't know exactly how he was coming. Despite Raven being a portal and Trigon getting released through Raven, he had surely found other ways to get to Azarath and getting released without the use of Raven.

The Titans where on the hunt for Slade even though they were one person short. Since being in Azarath for awhile they had known all the main place within the realm. Although Beast Boy and Cyborg were initially worried if Coman was going to be unwillingly to help at first even though it was at Azar's command. In all, Beast Boy didn't seem to like Coman and it didn't win him over by keeping Raven away from seeing them or them seeing her but for the sake of Raven and only for the sake of Raven did Beast Boy try to get along with Coman.

"What's your relationship with Raven anyways?" Beast Boy asked Coman.

"Why do you want to know?" He replied, not bothering to turn towards Beast Boy.

"Seems pretty suspicious that you want to keep her away from her friends." He said to Coman.

"You know nothing of Raven or her power. The quicker we find this Slade the better for Azarath and everyone. Coman retorted.

Beast Boy glared at the remark and kept his distance from him despite walking somewhat beside him. Beast Boy felt he couldn't trust Coman or even Azar but he didn't know enough about Azar to trust or distrust her or Raven's mother which both were never or rarely seen. Beast Boy didn't know why he got stuck being partnered with Coman or 'High Magistrate Coman' but he'd rather be with his own team member that he knew he could trust.

"Robin, do you think we'll find Slade?" Starfire asked.

"I hope so, we haven't heard or seen Slade in awhile so we don't know how strong he's gotten." He said to her.

"I wish Raven could help us. She could track down Slade much faster." She said with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry Star, she'll be fine. Right now, all we can do is worry about Slade." Robin replied with a smile, holding her hand.

Starfire smiled as she kept her hand with Robin's. Cyborg, who was off searching in another direction was in the middle of thinking of why Slade would be in Azarath in the first place and it had been awhile since his scanner tracked down anything related to Slade so he didn't know far advanced Slade's own technology was compared to his own.

"Im never going to track down Slade if I can't pick up anything." Cyborg said to him.

Slade watched hidden to where Cyborg couldn't pick up on his location and slowly moved away as Cyborg walked unknowing that Slade was near but once again, he was one step ahead as he had created a device that prevented anything from tracking him. He had taken it off of his clone when the smoke bombs had dispersed in the midst of getting away from Mallah and Madam Rouge.

* * *

The Brotherhood of Evil had been searching for Slade and his bases but only found his bases and nothing useful was in there for them to use. Once they had realized they'd been going around in circles due to Slade, they were in a tirade and had nearly destroyed everything within Jump City but specifically, Titans Tower. It was Madam Rouge who had gone into Raven's room to try to find another spellbook and while she did, she had unexpeted vistors from The Hive who had agreed to help on the condition that they were to be apart of the Brotherhood of Evil.

Madam Rouge agreed to the terms but not only did both of them were unaware of not keeping to the agreement, both had plans of their own. For The Hive, it was to make Azarath their own and rule it in hopes of conquering other realms. The Brotherhood looked to do the same with Madam Rouge knowing that The Hive was just a small bump in the road.

"What do you know about Raven?" Madam Rouge asked Jinx.

"I think we both know she's more powerful than the both of us." Jinx stated.

"So who else is after the book?" She asked Madam Rouge.

"It's very obvious that everyone the Titans have faced is after the book. They've been on the hunt for it for days." Madam Rouge said to her.

"I see." Jinx said quietly.

Both had continued to look at Raven's spell books on her bookcase. Neither one knew which book was correct until Jinx came upon a book that looked interesting. She flipped through the pages and found the words to get to Azarath, she smiled sly; hiding the book. She looked back at Madam Rouge who was searching on the opposite end.

"Did you find anything Jinx?" She asked.

"Oh, I found something alright." Jinx replied.

With one swift motion of her hand, she preformed a hex that had caused the ceiling of Raven's room to collapse onto Madam Rouge.

"On second thought, I don't need the Brotherhood Of Evil or The Hive, I rather have Azarath for myself." She said to a dazed Madam Rouge.

"You little -" Madam Rouge was cut off as Jinx preformed another hex and escaped using her acrobatic skills.

Jinx had made off with a book that contained the spell and as soon as she had what was necessary for the spell, she had soon arrived to Azarath, amazed by the beauty of the realm. She walked around the realm wondering if this was the place where Raven was born at. It wasn't long before The Brotherhood of Evil had found the book and also arrived to Azarath. Azar was shocked and worried. It was clear to her what they were doing in Azarath and had made a barrier to seal off any other intruders who would go to Azarath.

The issue at hand only escalated further from The Brotherhood Of Evil and Jinx's arrival. Their arrival would ultimately be in vain because Trigon was nearing closer than before and the possibility that they all would survive was very little. By this time, Raven's training and meditation was now complete. Arella went to Azar to tell her of Raven completing what she needed. An expression of relief washed over Azar and she left her throne to see Raven.

* * *

 **So in the next chapter, some characters may die so sorry if I kill off your favorite.**

 **I only really wanted to put in the villains that the Titans have faced multiple times. Some are excluded.**

 **For Raven's appearance, it will be a little different so she might be stronger than 'White Raven' since she has been getting stronger while meditating/training. I will also be changing the color of her clothing to add another color. *I'M NOT CHANGING WHITE RAVEN***

 **Trigon will appear so hooray for Trigon fans! :D**

 **Next chapter will focus more on Raven! Horray for Raven fans! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Azar had entered the room Raven was in. She had seemed to be encased in a sphere of energy different from anything she had ever seen since reigning over Azarath. Raven's appearance had changed and both Arella and Azar could feel it. Raven had reached ultimate enlightenment of how powerful she could truely become. Her appearance was darker as expected due to Raven having to learn darker, stronger types of spells that she had never learned before, even the dark magic she had learned from Malchior was weak in comparison. Her hair was fairly longer and her clothing had turned completely black. Her eyes and hair had remained the same color except for it a darker to where it almost looked black. The sphere of energy moved around her as she walked silently passed her mother and Azar. She had only looked back them long enough to nod her head before completely disappearing. Coman had gotten word of Raven's Awaking and as ordered, he escorted Raven to where Trigon would soon appear. Raven said nothing as Coman spoke to her about the battle to save Azarath from Trigon once in for all.

She didn't seem to worried as the time was nearing for Trigon's arrival. Raven meditated until the time had arrived, until then, she didn't move from where she was at. Meanwhile, the Titans had finally located Slade and while pursuing him, a fight ensued between the two. Slade, although hadn't been in Azarath as long as the Titans, had done fairly well in evading each of the Titans. That was until they had finally caught him and along with Jinx. Robin had started asking Slade questions while the others interrogated Jinx as to why both of them came to Azarath. Slade appeared not to be concerned as Robin grew increasingly frustrating with Slade's slight mocking by turning questions onto Robin. As for Jinx, she had told them about the Brotherhood of Evil and how she came to the decision of taking Azarath of her own. Jink appeared to not care about what would happen to the Azarathians and the same could be said for Slade who didn't let the Titans have the satisfaction of knowing his plans for the realm.

Suddenly, the once golden sky that had shined bright had turned into a blood red sky. In what seemed like mere seconds, a burst of light had taken shape in the form of Trigon. Raven didn't show any emotion and she could sense that Trigon had gotten stronger since their previous battles. Raven stood her ground before coming face to face with her father. He could tell Raven was stronger and was impressed by it.

"So, my daughter has gotten stronger? Too bad it won't be enough." Trigon said, voice echoing a demonic tone.

"Wait and see." Raven said simply.

"Azarath will fall under my power once again. You cannot stop me." He said to her.

"No! You'll fall!" Raven stated.

Trigon was angered and immediately attacked Raven who escaped just in time to counter attack. Raven preformed a spell called Confusectum Caninis. Within moments of her saying those words, a dark wave of demonic energy shot towards Trigon who stumbled back in pain, the dark purple wave of energy had done damage but not enough to destroy him. Trigon came back and shot a vast amount of red energy then fire towards Raven. While the energy didn't hit her, the same could not be said about the fire which aimed for her chest causing her to fall back alittle. The battle had continued to ensue on leaving damage in it's wake.

The Temple of Azarath was starting to crumble a bit leaving those inside, rushing to escape.

"Follow me!" Coman shouted at the Titans as well as Slade and Jinx.

All of them followed as Azar and Arella watched the fight from a safe distance. With Azarath starting to fall apart due to the vast amounts of demonic magic as well as Raven's dark magic, both Arella and Azar didn't want to fear the worst if Raven couldn't stop Trigon and save Azarath in the process.

* * *

"What's happening?!" Robin yelled.

"Trigon and Raven are battling over Azarath, it's why Raven came here in the first place!" Coman yelled back.

"I thought Trigon was dead?! How can he still be alive?!" Cyborg asked over the crumbling temple.

"Trigon is very powerful and has since grown even more powerful! Most likely is that he warped reality to the point where he would ensure his survival!" He said.

"Dude! He can do that?! Beast Boy asked, shocked.

"Yes! His power his true power is far untold!" Coman said to Beast Boy.

"What of our friend Raven?! What will happen to her?" Starfire asked.

"We'll have to wait till the battle is over!" He said.

Jinx and Slade said nothing but continued to follow the others. Jinx couldn't believe that Raven was this powerful and had even doubted Terra when they had subsequently ran into each other. While discussing the Titans and Slade, it was mentioned by Slade of Raven's true power and how powerful she really was. They hadn't believed him but it wasn't until now that Jinx finally did.

While everything was starting to crumble around them, it was difficult for them to even find a safe place to be at so they wouldn't get hurt. That was when Slade had remembered his base that he had made. It wasn't as high tech as his old ones but it was the only place that hadn't yet started to crumble where it was.

"Stop!" I know if place we can all be at temporarily." He said.

"Why should we trust you?" Robin questioned.

"Do you really have a choice?" Slade retorted.

Everyone looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Seconds later, it was Slade that lead them to his temporary base which was located outside of the large city like landscape. When they entered, Slade made sure it was tightly secured.

"What now?" Cyborg asked.

"We wait." Coman said to him.

"Why did you help us?" Robin asked Slade.

"Robin You don't need to know why I do anything. It's all part of the fun." Slade said to him.

All they could do was trust each other for now as they looked on towards the battle between Trigon and Raven who were still attacking each other. Raven looked to be having the upper hand but they knew it wouldn't be this easy for Raven to win.

Back outside Raven had barely dodged one of Triton's attacks as a massive amount of fire hit Raven; knocking her down. She managed to get up and was thankful that her body could withstand this amount of damage.

She used a spell that caused a dark burst of black energy to hit at Triton's face causing him to be set IP for another attack that was almost like s smoke bomb with a fog like surrounding before getting hit by Ted energy in a form of a raven. Raven looked to have defeated him until everything surrounding them had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Trigon had warped reality. Everything around them had been destroyed or near destroyed. Raven looked around her but she was careful not to let her emotions get the better of her. She knew it was just one of Trigon's tricks to make her think she's lost everything but that wasn't true to her. Below her, Azarath had fallen with everyone dead or nearing death as a result of Trigon. The Titans, Jinx, and even Slade couldn't escape the once impending doom of Trigon's wrath and power. As a result, everything on Azarath was gone. Raven looked around her careful as she balanced out her emotions but Trigon knew he could always get into her head. He had manipulated their surrounding to create an alternate future for both her and Azarath and to him, it was only a small amount of time before she could come to accept her future and Azarath's. He had even gone far as to manipulate the future of Earth as Trigon The Terrible was now ruler as he had conquered everything in his path with force. Raven looked on but she had finally lost control when she saw her friends dead laying lifeless on the roof of Titans Tower. Jinx and Slade also laid lifeless in Jump City and Slade's hidden base. It was only an amount of time before Raven's rage had come out in full force.

She unleashed all of her rage onto Trigon but it wasn't enough. When the smoke cleared, he stood laughing at Raven's attempt who had unleashed another assult onto him but again it wasn't even close to being enough to defeat him. She couldn't understand why it wasn't enough or why Trigon was able to not take any damage from the attacks given to him.

"You don't understand, do you my daughter?" He said, voice not echoing as before.

"Understand what? What did you do?" She questioned, angry.

"I have warped reality and become much stronger than you have anticipated. Azar and your mother Arella may have trained you in all that they know but it was all in vain. What they have taught you isn't enough for you to win. Azarath and Earth will be conquered by me and you will join me." He fonished, looking straight into her darkened eyes.

"You're wrong. I can and will beat you! You may have warped reality and become stronger but you don't know how much stronger I've become! Now, let's finish this battle and we'll see whose going to have the victory!" She said to him.

All Trigon did was laugh but he continued on the fight.

Trigon shot fire out of his mouth and maneuvered it while Raven was trying to escape. He had caught her when he shot red energy out of his hands and clutched onto her when she dropped into his hand.

"You can't stop me daughter. No matter how hard you try, I'll always come back and I'll ways be apart of you." He said, voice lowered.

"N-no, you'll never come back!" She shot back.

Raven had conjured up a dark green and purple energy sphere and shot it at Trigon's face causing him to be temporarily blinded when he dropped Raven who continued blasting him; making him step backwards from her. When the blasts stop, he noticed that Raven was using her advanced telekinesis and shot a projectile towards him. While he started his assault again, she created a barrier to protect herself.

The barrier was just enough to withstand the assault but it hadn't drained Raven's power. The clash continued on with Azar and Arella as well as the Titans, Jinx, and Slade continued to watch from a safe place. While The Titans, Jinx, and Slade were in Slade's base, Azar and Arella were up in the temple's highest point keeping watch over the battle. They said nothing to each other but watched; showing no concern on their faces. If they were concerned, they weren't showing it.

The others were showing concerned even Slade and Jinx. The Titans however, had voiced their own opinions on how Raven was doing against her father with Jinx also making few comments here and there. Slade on the other hand, didn't say a word but watched intently. He quietly made his way to a secret passage way where he eventually ended up on the battlefield of ruined buildings. He made sure to stay hidden long enough to get his chance.

* * *

"What is he doing?!" Coman exclaimed.

"Who?" Starfire asked.

"Your enemy Slade. He's going to get himself killed!" He said.

The Titans watched in shock as they saw Slade carefully make his way towards both Raven and Trigon who didn't notice him at all but focused on their fight against one another. Slade jumped from each pile of what used to be buildings still careful not to be seen or get hit by either Trigon or Raven's attacks. Neither Coman, Titans, or Jinx knew what he was planning. Slade stealth fully moved but not towards Raven but to Trigon. He got to the highest point he could get to and bravely called out his name which had distracted Trigon.

"Hey Trigon!" Slade called.

Trigon turned his head for a moment to see that his former servant Slade was looking straight at him but not nearly enough to be at face level. Trigon looked at him before attacking him but Slade was faster. He quickly jumped back before flashing a bomb that blinded Trigon, Raven, and the others but Trigon had gotten the worst of it. Trigon covered his eyes with his hand and that had allowed Raven to attack him using a dark magic spell that had immobilized him; encased in Raven's energy allowing her to smash his body into the ground before tossing him up into the air to shoot spears of telekinetic energy.

Trigon laid there motionless as Slade walked over to him; emotion hidden behind his mask. He was brave enough to walk over to Trigon's head before talking to him. Raven watched, unsure of what would happen.

"Well, well, well. How the mighty Trigon have fallen over a burst of light. You see Trigon, ever since you backed out of our deal, all I could ever think about was exacting my revenge. That burst of light has caused you to have temporary blindness. You may be the conqueror of worlds but you're not conquering any world today." He said to him.

Raven couldn't hold Trigon much longer and a moment later, he had broken free from being encased. He grabbed Slade and had squeezed him tight in his grasp. Raven attacked him but it had already been too late. As Slade tried to get free, Trigon had killed him when he had stabbed him with a red projectile energy blast piercing through his body. Slade made a few attempted gasps but all failed and he fell silent. Trigon had thrown his lifeless body aside causing his mask to fall off his face revealing a part of a skull. The others went out of the base to attack Trigon but their efforts were to no avail. Even Coman who was long a pacifist tried his best but it had been no use. The demon had easily defeated them. Jinx was the first to die out of the group followed by Coman. Azar and Arella watched in horror at the sight of the killings and had tried to stop him but both women fell victim to Trigon's rage and attacks. Raven stood in front of the Titans to create a barricade to block Trigon's attempts.

She summoned a book and chanted words that weren't heard but the words had caused a mystic like portal to appear. Raven pushed her friends, Slade, and Jinx, as well as Azar and Arella towards the portal but Robin had stopped.

"We're not leaving you!" He shouted.

"You have to go! There's nothing left here!" Raven said.

"Please, let us help you!" Starfire said to her.

"No! I'm the one who has to defeat him, if I don't, he'll not only destroy what's remaining of Azarath but Earth as well!"

"We can't leave you, you're our friend!" Cyborg said.

"We need you Rae!" Beast Boy said.

* * *

The portal was closing quickly as Raven didn't have enough energy to keep the barrier and portal. With one final strong push, The Titans, Slade, Jinx, Arella, Azar, and Coman were in Titans Tower. Robin ran to the portal but all he saw was Raven's eyes and what seemed to be a smile. There was nothing they could when the portal finally closed. They had ran to Raven's room to go back to Azarath but the path was sealed off; remembering Azar had done it. Feeling frustrated, all they could do was try to help the others and provided the necessary medical attention. Jinx, Slade and Coman could not be helped. The only ones that could were Arella and Azar.

Back in Azarath, the battled, no longer stalled or having anyone interfere, was now going on again. Trigon had seen the difference in Raven's power as it increased. He smiled but something was different about Raven. Her black cloak looked to be glowing a dark energy and her eyes were glowing as well. A dark red energy surrounded her and it wasn't long before her full demon side came out of her. Her demon side looked to be more powerful and even had the same demonic like voice as Trigon only more feminine sounding but the same as before.

"So, you think you can win?!" She said.

"You're finally letting your demon side take cover, I'm impressed." He replied.

"And soon, I'll be taking over you!" She spat back. Within seconds, she attacked.

Eventually, Trigon had been defeated when Raven's inner demon used a spell that not only had killed Trigon but he had also been engulfed by a a dark energy that his soul had come out of his body and the body soon began to slowly dissolve; becoming nothing. Trigon's soul which had been cast out of it, was over taken by Raven as she concealed it within her body. Only this time, his soul would never take over her body but instead, would become weaker as long as it stayed in her; body feeding off the energy to become stronger. Using all her energy, she restored everything and Azar and Arella had appeared along with Coman.

Raven had summoned the same portal she used to get her friends, Slade and Jinx back home. The Titans were shocked as there was no one in the infirmary. As she was being re birthed but retaining her power and Trigon's through the portal, Raven made it back to Jump City. The Titans were surprised that Raven had returned and immediately ran to her.

Raven smiled slightly as she greeted her friends who were happy to see her and enjoyed the time they now had with each other.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay! I was going over for a few weeks on how I wanted to write the last part of the chapter!**

 **Officially the last chapter :) I kinda made it a little bit of a cliff hanger.**


End file.
